Everytime
by VeryShortMidget
Summary: Bulma's point of view. Her feelings about Vegeta training and her lonliness.


**Everytime

* * *

**

He trains all the time. Relentlessly he pushes himself over the limit every time he steps into the gravity chamber. He leaves me all alone. He awakes before me every morning and goes to sleep way after I have fallen asleep. I am ashamed to say that I miss him. We spend little to no time together anymore. He is always training. I have actually forgotten the last time I have talked to him… a real conversation, not a fight. 

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me_

Yes, we do make love. He is gentle then and kind. But then when I try to start up a conversation, he just heads toward the gravity chamber leaving behind a harsh comment. I have addressed the issue of him never being around, but he either ignores me or says I must stop my insistent whining. I miss him so much... Now that the android threat is drawing nearer and nearer even our fights are becoming scarce.

_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small I guess  
I need you baby  
And everytime I see you  
In my dreams I see your  
Face it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby _

I need him so much, I don't think he understands how much. Even if it is just him that holds me for a few moments or giving me a kiss… that will suffice. Right now I am standing by the kitchen window which gives me a perfect view of the gravity chamber. It is, of course, operative and there are flashes every now and then coming from the one small window.

_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_

Does he care that he leaves me all alone the whole day and indirectly the whole night? Of course he sleeps in the same bed and he is there but not really there for me in the way that I need him to be. Does he love me? He has never said it but I dismiss the stupid questioning of his love. That is because I have seen it in his eyes and I am no fool and I am not going to have doubts about that.

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small I guess  
I need you baby  
And everytime I see you  
In my dreams I see your  
Face your haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

Sighing I turn around and head for the staircase, making my way up towards our bedroom. I don't turn on the light; I just get changed into my sleeping attire, which consists of an oversized T-shirt. I climb into my side of the bed. My back facing the door and his side of the bed. I feel cold even though the comforter is thick…. I also feel so lonely. I try getting to sleep but I cannot. My thoughts disturb me... my loneliness, and my need for him, for his touch and to hear his voice.

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry

I hear the bedroom door creak open. I lay still. Seconds later I hear the running water of the shower. I smile, he is always one to stay clean and fresh. The running water discontinues and I hear Vegeta emerge from the bathroom. I almost get a fright when I feel the mattress strain; he has climbed into bed so quietly.

At night I pray that soon  
your face will fade away

I almost get another fright when he suddenly puts his arms around me and buries his face into my hair. I can feel him taking in my scent. He has never done this to me before, so he must obviously think I am asleep. As if suddenly hitting me I know now that he truly does love me. His actions are little but they mean a lot and I was stupid in thinking he was leaving me alone intentionally. 

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small I guess  
I need you baby  
And everytime I see you  
In my dreams I see your  
Face your haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

"Onna…" I guess I was wrong about the 'him thinking I was asleep' theory.

"Yes…" I whisper. He slowly turns me around so that I am facing him. I give him a small smile.

"I need to train" I feel my heart nearly burst and the tears trying to escape from my eyes. He is explaining himself to me and in a way saying sorry.

"I know Vegeta." I look at his face and smile, a real smile; he has a look of surprise on it. I snuggle deeper into his chest savouring this special moment. I feel his arms wrap tighter around me.

I wake up the next morning and I feel a smile on my face remembering last night. I try to stretch but I feel confined opening my eyes I get the surprise of a lifetime. He is still here. He looks so content; there is no scowl upon his sleeping face.

I kiss him and his eyes open immediately. His hands go up to my face and he rolls me onto my back, he is on top of me. He kisses me deeply, his one hand running through my hair the other rests on my cheek, his thumb strokes my cheekbone lightly. He pulls away and just looks at me.

"I am going to go take a shower." He says after a long moment of staring. I feel as if my heart is about to drop. He gets off of me and heads towards the shower, but before he enters he turns around and looks at me expectantly.

"What?" I am sure I look very confused at that moment.

I see him roll his eyes and now I am very curious. He walks up to the bed again and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Vegeta!" I scream out of surprise, but he cuts me off.

" I am going to take a shower…" I can hear a smirk form on his face, if that is even possible, "…with you"

I feel very stupid and all that I can say is "Oh.", I can feel myself blushing.

He just laughs and I can't help but smile, while he closes the door behind us.

The End

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song Everytime. 

Thank you for reading.

VSM


End file.
